firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Medium Tank, T26E1
Overview |place of origin = |num built = 10|period designed = Late 1943 - 1944|manufacturers = Fisher Tank Arsenal General Motors|produced period = February 1944 - May 1944|chassis numbers = 30103292 - 30103301|dev from = Medium Tank, T26|dev into = Medium Tank, T26E3|main gun = 90mm Gun, M3 in Mount T99E1 (42-rnds)|gun traverse = 360° hydraulic and manual @ 24°/s (15s for 360°)|gun elevation = -10° to +20° manual|main gun stabilizer = None|coaxial gun = M1919A4 (5000-rnds shared)|hull guns = M1919A4 (5000-rnds shared)|roof gun = M2 (500-rnds)|crew weapons = 5 x M3 Submachine Gun (600-rnds)|fire height = 1,981m|armour type = Turret: cast homogenous steel Hull: rolled & cast homogenous steel Welded assembly|armour = |crew = 5|vehiclesights = Direct; • Telescope, M71C • Periscope, M8A1 • Telescope, T121 • Hatch (driver, asst. driver, loader) • Vision cupola & hatch (commander) Indirect; • Azimuth Indicator, M19 • Gunner's Quadrant, M1 • Elevation Quadrant, M9 • Periscope, M6 (6, loader, commander, driver, asst. driver) • Periscope, M8A1 (gunner)|fireprot = 2 x 10lb carbon dioxide, fixed 2 x 4lb carbon dioxide, portable 1 x 1½qt decontaminating apparatus|intercom = RC 99; 4 stations|radio = SCR 610 in rear of turret|weight = 39,622kg (combat) 36,878kg (unstowed)|length = 8.245m (gun forward) 6.833m (gun rearward) 6,328m (hull only)|width = 3,513m|height = 2,779m|turret ring diameter = 1,752.6mm (inside)|tread = 2.794m|engine = |power = 1 x DC 24V 150amp, belt driven by main or auxiliary engine|transmission = Torqmatic|gears = 3 forward, 1 reverse|brakes = Mechanical, external contracting|ground pressure = 0.851kg/cm²|ground clearance = 436.88mm|fuel capacity = 764.57 Liters|operational range = ~161km|speed = 45km/h (maximum, short-term) 32km/h (onroad, sustained)|trench crossing = 2.437m|max fording depth = 1.219m|final reduction drive = Spur gear|suspension = Torsion bar|max grade = 60%|vert obstacles = 1.168m|roadwheels = 6 individually sprung dual road wheels each side|return rollers = 5 dual each side|sprocket wheel location = Rear, 13-teeth|idler sprockets location = Front|shock absorbers = On first 2 and last 2 wheels each side|track type = Center guide, T81, single pin|pitch = 152.4mm|track ground contact = 3.767m (left side) 3,869m (right side)|links = 82 per track|steering system = Controlled differential|track length = 609.6mm}}The Medium Tank, T26E1 is an American prototype medium tank developed in the mid 1940s towards the end of the second world war. The T26E1 is fitted with a torqmatic transmission, which was lighter than the electric transmission of the T26. The T26E1 was developed in parallel with the T25E1, a lighter model. One of the T26E1 examples (registration number 30103292) was converted into a T26E4 and saw service in the final months of the second world war. Variants ;Medium Tank, T26 :Original prototype model with electric transmission. ;Medium Tank, T26E1 :Prototype model with torqmatic transmission. ;Medium Tank, T26E2 :Close support model equipped with the 105mm Howitzer, M4. ;Medium Tank, T26E3 :Prototype model that was accepted into service as the Medium Tank, M26. ;Medium Tank, T26E4 :Up-gunned model equipped with the 90m Gun, T15E2. ;Medium Tank, T26E5 :Up-armoured prototype. ;Medium Tank, M26 :Standard production model, redesignated from Medium Tank, T26E3. ;Medium Tank, M26E1 :Updated T26E4 with 90mm Gun, T54. ;Medium Tank, M26E2 :Upgraded model redesignated Medium Tank, M46. ;Medium Tank, M26A1 :Upgraded M26 with 90mm Gun, M3A1. ;Medium Tank, M26 (T99) :Model equipped with the Rocket Launcher, T99 system. Category:Medium Tank Category:Tank Category:USA Category:Prototype Category:WWII